Dean in Wonderland
by VenomousAngel13
Summary: It was meant to be a couple of drinks out with the boys, instead of waking up to the hangover from hell, Dean Ambrose wakes up in a whole different world. Crappy summary but give it a go good people!
1. Boys night out

**Chapter 1 Boys night out**

"C'mon Dean! One drink!" Seth Rollins tried again to convince his friend to quit working for the day and have some fun. He had been trying to convince him for the past hour, he knew Dean was crumbling but so was he. Seth was convinced that Dean just wanted to quit living and spend his life working the high life of a Doctor.

Dean let out a sigh, his hand running through his shaggy locks. Perhaps one drink wouldn't be so bad, it had been a while since he had been out. "One drink?"

"One drink" Seth promised barely able to keep the grin off his face, black and blonde strands waving around as Seth started talking a mile a minute. Dean was starting to think that this was a bad idea.

He got to bar a little after seven, Seth was sitting at a private table with Roman and few other friends he had almost lost contact with. Dean dressed simply for this outing, he didn't intend on staying long, his black jacket, grey singlet and blue jeans was like his uniform when he wasn't working.

"Could've dressed up a bit" Seth teased as Dean sat down.

"Why? I'm just hanging out with you clowns"

"Might meet someone special"

Dean tried not to roll his eyes as the waitress came over to take their drink orders. Dean couldn't help but look her over in mild interest, her bright orange hair stuck out like a sore thumb, goggles sitting neatly on her head.

"What would you fellas like?" A thick Irish accent bursting across Dean's ear-drums, his eyes were stuck to the goggles on her head. It just seemed weird to him, maybe he just wasn't used to being out.

The guys all ordered beer, Dean was too busy staring at the bar-maid whose name-badge said Becky.

"Is there a reason you're staring at me sunshine"

"Just wondering about the goggles Becky" Dean had no idea why he couldn't take his eyes off something so mundane, but they irked him for a reason he couldn't explain.

"Thats my business sunshine but play your cards right and you might see them come off" Becky winked at him before going to get their drinks.

"I think she likes you Dean-o" Seth teased poking Dean in the ribs. Dean ignored it but still something about Becky held him for a bit, or more to the point those damn goggles.

Dean had more than one drink, it felt so nice to be out again and living like a normal person. He didn't see much more of Becky which was a shame, something about the flame-haired Irish woman made the urges start to flow again. Dean had no idea how much he had to drink, the last thing he remembered was sitting at the bar, resting his head on his arm while Seth settled the bill. Dean opened his eyes to darkness, a growing darkness that sent alarm bells up and down his spine. Dean sat up, trying to gain his focus but nothing was making sense. The bar looked different in darkness, everything had an eerie silence that only made Dean more aware that he was alone. At least thats what he thought until something poked into the side of his brain.

"Speak"

Dean tried to sit up and look at the figure but his movements were sluggish, the alcohol not helping anything. The poking jabbed him again, the harsh tongue slipping into his head.

"Speak. Now"

"Who are you?"

"Who I am isn't important. Get up"

Dean had no choice but to get up, he suddenly clicked at what was poking him in the side, a shot-gun. Dean was finally able to see who was ordering him around, a small girl with tattoos up and down her arms, black leather covering the rest of her limbs. It was the goggles that made a memory click, they weren't sitting on her head like he re-called, they were covering her eye balls like they were meant too.

"Becky?"

"Nope" She pointed the gun straight at his blue eyes, "Why are you here?"

"I got drunk, I fell asleep on the bar"

"Look around sunshine, no one drinks here anymore"

Dean looked around to find that the mystery woman was right, the bar was destroyed and covered in debris. Wrecked signs and booths proved that no one had been here in years. Mould and dirt sliding up and down the walls. It didn't make sense to Dean, he knew that he had come here for a drink with his friends. Seth!

"Seth?"

"Someone else I'm meant to be?" She looked at him slightly amused until she noticed something else. "Don't move."

Her body looked past him, to something moving in the shadows. "Be very quiet. Don't move until I say" Her whisper barely got through, Dean had no idea what was going on but for the moment he would do as she said. Her hands reached for her pocket, a battered walky-talky coming to her pink lips, Dean was still trying to figure out who she was and more importantly where he was. Nothing was making sense, the only thing that he reconized was those goggles.

"Harm we're in the old bar, across from the old hospital. Three Breeders have us surrounded. We need an exit"

"On the way Venom"

Dean tried to move but Venom grabbed him by the scruff of the neck, "Don't move. Breeders have very poor eye-sight, if you stay still they won't make you an egg-sack"

"Venom we have bad news and good news"

"I'm listenin Harm"

"Bad news is we don't have an exit so you'll have to go through them but the good news is you get to kill some Breeders but you might wanna hurry up about it"

Venom clicked off her walky-talky, the Breeders still lingering about trying to find an egg-sack, the beasts could smell it, something was lurking in the darkness, ready to be claimed.

"Come with me if you wanna live" Venom let out a weird giggle, "I've always wanted to say that"

Dean had no choice but to follow the weird girl, maybe she could let him in on where the hell he was, not to mention she had a shot-gun and the black beast that swooped for him swiftly lost it's head. Dean kept trying to follow but due to bone weariness, he just couldn't keep up. His body stumbled until he was on the ground, a black beast leering over him. Dean could see it's sharp jaws slick with saliva, thick orange eyes staring hungrily at him, Dean felt his body weaken, his hands reaching out for the mystical orange circles, the trance broke with a loud boom. Green innards and blue blood spewed over his body, a lone tattooed hand and those weird goggles reaching out for him.

"Don't touch the Breeders. It's how they get you" Venom turned and shot the last one that came for them, so far they were safe.

Dean found himself outside looking at a world that was falling apart, everything was abandonned and ruined, nothing like he re-called. It was like a weird fucked up dream, yes that had to be it. He was dreaming.

"I get it now Venom, I'm dreaming"

Venom promptly smacked his nose with the butt of her shot-gun, "Feel like a dream sweetheart?"

"You didn't have to smack me"

"No I didn't but I get testy when I have to save ass when I should be lookin for food." Venom started walking fast down the rubbish littered street,

"Keep up or you'll die. There are worse things than Breeders out here Dr Ambrose"

Dean quickly caught up with the strange girl hoping that she would be at least be able to tell him how she knew his name.


	2. Well that explains nothing

**Chapter 2 Well that explains nothing**

Dean had to really push his feet to catch up to the mystery girl. Her black boots hit the wrecked concrete with a vengence. Each step was like she was trying to crack the foot-path even further.

"How did you know my name?"

"I reconized you from your picture" Venom answered curtly, not wishing to stand around and talk, not when they should be moving.

"Would you stop walking for a second"

"It's best to keep moving Dr Ambrose. Breeders are the least of your concerns"

Dean kept his feet moving, it was clear that Venom wasn't going to stop, so his questions would be answered on the move.

"What exactly is a Breeder?"

"It's like a beast. A monster under the bed." Venom tapped her chin in mild thought "Factually speakin, it's more like a wasp"

"A wasp?"

"It injects you with it's babies, makin you an egg-sack. So when the babies are born, they have somethin to eat. They lure you in with the bright orange eyes"

Bright orange reminded him of Becky, "What happened to Becky?"

"I don't know who that is"

"She was a bar-maid, she had goggles like you"

Venom let out a laugh, "I highly doubt that Dr Ambrose"

"Why?"

"Because these ain't goggles, these are my eyes"

"Right" Dean clearly didn't believe her, Venom let out an annoyed grunt. Finally for a moment she stopped, her scarred dirty hands lifting up the goggles so she could prove her point, instead of eye-balls, it was just scarred skin, like something had removed her eyes and the skin had been sewn over to stop her brain from falling out.

"What happened?"

"I told you. There are worse things than Breeders" Venom pulled her goggles back into place, "Harm our tech girl rigged these up for me, they act exactly like eyes, without them I'm blind"

"Whats worse than a monster that rapes you and makes you carry it's young"

"Zombies for one"

"Zombies?"

If Venom still had her eyes, they would be popping with dis-belief "You don't know what a Zombie is?"

"I know what it is, I just didn't know that they exsisted in this world"

"And yet it's not the worst thing out here"

"What is the worst thing out here then?"

"Oh I don't know. Me perhaps"

Dean turned around to the smooth male voice, his blue eyes widened in hope, Roman was in this messed up world too, his long black hair ran freely down his back. Instead of his usual suits he was more like a savage now. Dirt and Lord knows what else covering his shirtless torso, that tattoo shining like a bright symbol. Those grey eyes looking colder than ever.

"We don't want any trouble Reigns"

"Well if you hand over the Dr and spread your legs like a good girl, there won't be trouble"

Dean couldn't believe what he was hearing, Roman grew up in a strict Somoan family which meant he had the highest respect for women, he would never speak to a woman like she was common trash, let alone look her up and down like a peice of meat which is what he was doing now to Venom.

"Roman?"

Those grey eyes finally glared in his direction, a few broken teeth leered at Dean as he smiled. "Ah the expendable pawn!"

"No!" Venom shouted, her small body diving in front of his, her back to Roman who was firing off round after round, not a single bullet hit Dean, from what he could see they didn't hit Venom either, it was like she had an invisible shield.

"Whoo Whoo! Here comes the calvary!" The shrill screeching and rapid volley of shots seemed to scare Roman away, at least for the meantime at least, the tank-looking vehicle stopped right in front of them, a girl that looked exactly like Venom popped her head out.

"Thought you could use the help!" Her voice louder than it needed to be, her hands firing up rapid sign language.

"Thanks Izzy" Venom signed back, "Please tell me Storm is with you?"

The girl known as Storm popped up, her white hair tied up into a tight bun, those pure white eyes staring at Venom intently.

"You're hit"

"Just my vectors"

"Nothin I can't fix Venom" Storm assured her before looking to Dean. "Who's the guy?"

"Found him. He used to work at Shadyside Hospital"

Dean felt the idea stomp into his head, his body taking off before he could stop it. Perhaps whatever was going on, the answer would be at the hospital. Venom shouted after him but he kept going, the need to get answers was the only idea pounding in his head now.

"You guys go back to base, tell Harm we need another exit and a scan, I'll go and get him"

"Leave him Venom! So he dies? Who cares?"

"I can't leave him Iziah, he's the one. Now go!" Venom made sure her vectors were safely away in her back before running towards the hospital, the dull ache the bullet wounds caused could wait for the meantime, now she had to make sure Dr Ambrose didn't get himself killed.


	3. Wrong time to feel aroused

**Chapter 3 Wrong time to feel aroused**

Dean stood in the main foyer of the charred hospital, his perfectly preserved photograph staring back at him. Everything in the hospital had been claimed by fire sometime ago. Various rodents and other animals had made the hospital it's home. Still he couldn't stop staring at that photo, the rest of the staff that had become his friends had suddenly vanished and all that he had left were the charred photos that no longer smiled at him, Dean had worked at the hospital for so long that he had memorized every picture, even with the blackness glaring back at him, he knew who each one was meant to be. His photo was the glared back at him like monster in the night.

 _I reconized you from your picture_

The thought hit him like a ton of bricks, Venom knew who he was, perhaps she knew the reason why he was here. And what the fuck was going on.

"Dr Ambrose!" Venom thudded up the hall, her shotgun replaced with a sleek cross-bow complete with bright orange arrows. "We have to go before the hoards come out"

"You knew who I was" Dean tried to keep his voice down, fear that his anger would unleash another un-known hell that he wasn't ready for.

"Yes" Venom said as her goggles darted around the hospital, her face turning grey, "We have to go!"

"No! Not until you tell me what is going on! Why am I here and how the hell did the world get destroyed!"

Something invisible launched Venom to the wall, black stains appearing on her skin as her body sailed through the air, bright red cuts appearing on her arms. Growls emerged around him, circling like hungry sharks. Dean couldn't see anything, whatever was surrounding him was invisible, Venom again came to his aid, throwing the invisible force aside earning a dangerous yelp. Her tattooed hand wrapped around his thick wrist,

"C'mon! We have to get out before they re-group and more come"

Dean held his ground, refusing to budge until she told him everything he wanted to know. "No! Not until you tell me what is going on! You knew who I was, you know the reason I'm here"

"Dr Ambrose! We have to go!"

"Just tell me what's going on!"

Venom was getting desperate now, the growls from the invisible were nothing compared to the hollering that was coming from the fourth floor, mixed with the wailings from the Zombies, she wasn't the only one that knew the Dr had arrived, it seemed that she was the only one that was happy with his arrival.

"Dr Ambrose I give you my word that after we get to safety I will tell you everythin but for right now you have move!"

Dean broke into a run after her, as her boots squeaked across the floor. His only hope of answers streaked ahead of him, dodging out of sight. He had just rounded the corner when her hand reached for his arm, pulling him into a near-by supply closet. The fit was tight and Dean found himself pressed right up against her small body, her massive chest right up against his. It was the wrong time to feel that familiar spark, the wrong time to wonder how smooth the rest of her skin would've felt. How silvery her eyes would've been if she hadn't had them removed. Venom put a finger to her lips, urging him to hush. What-ever the invisible force was, it didn't seem to find them in the small space.

"Raven! I know you're in here!"

That smooth drawl told him that Roman was back, he was very un-happy that her calvary had shown up, now he had her all alone and to himself. Dean's head was back to spinning, the mystery girl seemed to have so many names it was hard to know which one was real. He figured that would be explained when everything else was.

"I hope this works" Raven muttered to herself, her body pushed further against his, turning so he was right up against the wall and her back was to the door. Light hit his eyeballs, ready for the volley of shots from a man he worked with, a man he drunk with, a man he called brother.

Roman looked at the empty space, unsure if he could trust his grey eyes. It was just space, charred like every other part of the hospital. Dean couldn't see anything but Raven, her invisible shield high around them. While Roman thought about the space and what possible tricks Raven could be using, she was busy pulling out a tiny hexogan shaped whistle, she put it to her lips giving one sharp blow. Nothing happened for a few moments, until he heard Roman swear and slam the door shut again.

Now it was him that had to worry about what he couldn't see, Raven let out a silent breath hoping that the hounds kept Roman busy enough to escape.

Raven burst from the small space to an empty corrider, nothing in sight or smell as far as she could tell. Her little radio cackled again,

"We have an exit, second floor. Hell Hounds are busy munchin on Reigns, Zombies busy munchin on themselves, the only thing you have to worry about is two mother Breeders"

Raven swore angrily, grabbing Dean's thick arm.

"Are they worse than ordinary Breeders?"

"You ever seen a mother protectin it's young?"

"No"

"Trust me, you don't wanna see it. Mother Breeders are the worst of the worst"

"Aw even worse than me Raven? Now I'm hurt"

"Seriously Reigns, why can't you just die and be done with it"

"Tell you what sweetheart, you let me claim you and we'll talk about me dying"

 _"Illusion!"_

It was amazing to watch, the moment the word left her lips there were suddenly four of her flashing in front of Reigns, confusing him long enough for them to again escape his clutches. The whirring in her eardrums whistled louder than usual, she grabbed Dean and ushered him down so her invisible shield could once again protect them. Dean let out a noise that was swallowed by the bombs finally taking the last of the hospital. Her sister's glee cut through his eardrums as Raven pulled him up.

"Lets go before the Hounds re-group"

"Tell me what's going on" Dean managed to get out as Raven hauled him into the weird looking tank.

"Not until we're safe" Raven snapped before her body went limp and Storm worriedly lent over her.

"She's dead, I'm gonna gut you like a fishy" Her sister said loudly before turning her attention back to driving.


	4. The day the world died

**Chapter 4 The day the world died**

Dean followed Raven and her family to 'home-base' Actually it was nothing more than a cave making Dean wonder if he was better outside, his blue eyes expanded when the cave door was shut, it merely looked like a cave on the outside, the inside was more than comfortable, it reminded him of a bomb shelter, stocked with food, water and medical supplies.

"Are you sure you're ok Rae?"

"I'm fine, nothin a little _Sol-Dew_ can't fix"

Dean was still looking around in wonder, almost forgetting the questions pounding in his skull. A tall girl with long black hair and the most peircing green eyes handed him a metal cup.

"Here."

Dean looked down at the red liquid spilling around in his cup,

"It's just _Sol-Dew_ " She assured him, he figured that this was Harm, the tech-girl. He had the pleasure of meeting Storm, Raven's 2IC and Iziah, the weapons expert. All eyes were on him as he bought his lips to the rim, he figured the only thing worse than this world was death and according to Raven he was needed so death wasn't about to come around. Once he started drinking the mysterious red liquid he couldn't stop, Dean finally pulled himself away from the pulling of the metal only to find that the cup was empty.

"Have you explained yet Venom?"

"No Harm, we were kinda busy"

"So I suppose you didn't bring food?"

From thin air Raven pulled a shopping bag, filled to the brim with various food-stuffs. "Never too busy for chips Harm"

Those ivory arms wrapped around her sister greatfully, "Good now I love you again"

Storm let out a wry chuckle as Iziah rolled her eyes, Storm glanced at the Doctor for a moment before getting up, red tinted his face when the full picture of Storm hit him. Unlike her cousins, Storm wasn't slim, she had a fat belly poking rom her hunting gear, he was amazed that someone that heavily pregnant could still move.

"You're pregnant"

"Well spotted" Storm said softly, those white eyes suddenly peaking with tears, Dean felt like a jerk, due to the world being a bomb site, the father probably died a long time ago.

"I didn't mean to upset you Storm." Dean said to the quietness, more red splattering his cheeks as he felt three pairs of eyes and goggles stare at him intently. "Have you managed to get a check up? To see if the baby is ok?"

"I want the babies to die. Painfully and slowly" Storm got out before heading the other side of the cave, a door appearing then disappearing taking Storm with it.

Dean had no idea what to do or say now, clearly he had hit a nerve with Storm, "So what happened to the world?"

"It's not obvious?"

"Venom you said you would explain"

Venom took the goggles from her eyes and stuck them on her long dark hair, the straight strands and silver ringlets shaping her face. _If she had her eyes she wouldn't be bad to look at._ Dean knew the thought wasn't a kind one, it just popped in without warning. He could only hope that neither of them were mind-readers.

For a moment no-one spoke, Venon had gotten up and started pacing the small room, her movements flawless as though missing her eyes wasn't a factor.

"I guess I'll start with who we are" Venom finally got out, "We are the three temples of Earth, good, evil and neutralism"

"There are four of you?" Dean questioned earning glares from Iziah and Harmoni.

"Storm is my apprentice, when I am done she will take my place"

"If she lives long enough" Iziah muttered, at least she tried too.

"There was no need for that" Raven snapped before continuing her pacing, "The three temples are the protectors of the world, we have been around since the dawn of time. Harmoni represents good and has all the good magic. Iziah who is evil has all the powers of black magic"

"So what are you?" Dean interrupted again, the questions wouldn't stop coming into his head, patiently Raven answered it was like she knew all the questions he was about to ask.

"I'm a Hunter. We have no magic, but we do have a particular set of skills that make us just as good as magic itself." Raven took a breath before going on, "For centuries we have kept the Earth spinnin, but then an event happened that shouldn't of and now because of it, we're out of the frying pan and into the fire"

Dean was about to open his mouth but her finger pointed at him sharply,

"I will explain if you be quiet Dr Ambrose" Raven pursed her lips together for a moment, "Dr Ambrose do you know what premonitions are?"

"Yes"

"Good. Harmoni as the source of good has that power, and now apparently so does someone else. Have you heard of Stephanie McMahon and her husband Hunter whats-his-face?"

"Yeah, the politicians?"

"Well they weren't meant to win that election, they were meant to lose."

"How did they win?"

"Someone else with the Sight showed them the end and they made a deal with the wrong person. What they didn't realise was when they made that deal they gave Bray Wyatt all the power he needed to escape his prison and come to this world and kill it"

That spinning was back again, it went so fast in his head he thought he would throw up.

"Bray's mission since day one was to destroy the Earth and that's why we're here, to try and put things right"

"I'm sorry but what has that gotta do with me?"

"Harmoni has the sight and one day she saw something that could help us, _Tempys_ "

"And that is?"

"He's the Demon of time. If we can get to him, then he could reverse time and we could stop Bray Wyatt before he has a chance to bring about the freakin apocalypse. Before you ask it Dr, this has everythin to do with you because Harm had another vision, one that pointed uz to you"

"How?"

" _When life and death merge, one will escape unscathed to turn back the hands of time_ "

"What does that mean?"

"If you could think of any place where life and death went hand in hand, where would it be?"

"The hospital" Dean got out slowly, the peices of the puzzle slowly fixing together,

"And you saw what we did, the only thing in that hospital that wasn't touched by the destruction was your picture. You're the one to find _Tempys_ and you're the one to reverse time"

Dean found himself laughing hysterically, "You've got it wrong! I'm not mystical saviour, I'm a Doctor"

"Ok so if he won't help uz, lets find another human and get rid of this one. He's really annoying me" Iziah shouted her slender fingers making random signs.

"Whats wrong with her?"

"She's deaf" Raven pointed out obviously, "Durin our first battle with Bray Wyatt, he took away our greatest strength in an attempt to destroy the world, he took my eyes, Izzy's hearing, Harm's sense of smell and Storm's sense of touch, it may not sound like much but trust me, when you lose a sense you rely on, being a temple of Earth suddenly gets harder"

"So you're plan is to find _Tempys_ and ask him to reverse time in order to keep the world safe"

"Pretty much and the kicker is we only have five days left"

"Oh so no pressure" Dean snapped launching himself from the chair, now he was pacing rapidly. Raven pulled the goggles back down.

"You absorb that Dr Ambrose and decide if savin the world is worth your time and effort. I'm gonna check on Storm. Harm, keep him safe"

"Will do"

Dean was about to make his escape when Harmoni grabbed his wrist, her finger to her lips. She knew it was guilt tripping but she was tired of living in this world, tired of being ants in a Bray Wyatt world. She led Dean to the wall where Raven had vanished, a few muttered words and Dean could suddenly hear everything that was said between Raven and Storm.

"How are you feelin?" Raven asked quietly, her voice trying not to break down into hurt tears. "I know stupid question but still had to ask"

"Just really tired." Storm ran her hands over her growing belly, "I can't feel them but I can see them, they move around alot"

"How many do you think there are?"

"Fourteen so far, could be more."

Raven gently touched her hand, the guilt threatening to blow her up "I am so sorry"

"It wasn't your fault Raven"

"You're meant to be my 2IC, not my bullet shield"

"I would gladly take another bullet for you" Storm let out a cough "If we can get to _Tempys_ I guess it won't matter"

"You know Dr Ambrose is a surgeon-" "You know that won't work Raven, they are attached to my organs, the only way these Breeder babies are gettin out is by hatchin." Storm let out a breath "Remember your promise Raven"

"No Storm. I won't do it"

"Yes you will" Storm said firmly, "The life cycle of a Breeder baby is nine days, three have all ready gone, if we ain't found _Tempys_ in five days you have to kill me"

"I can't"

"Breeder babies only become strong after their first meal and they only feed on live flesh so if you kill me on the eighth day then they die too, it'll be my last fuck you to them and the Breeder bitch that infected me"

Raven clasped her cousin tighter, the guilt of that night rushing back in full swing, because of her, her cousin was now more of an egg-sack than a Hunter and from the looks of it, Dr Ambrose wasn't about to help reverse time.

Perhaps it was time to concede this victory to Bray Wyatt.

No. That wasn't an option, with or without Dr Ambrose she would find _Tempys_ and reverse time and save Storm's life.


	5. Bombs

**Chapter 5 Bombs**

"See why we need you Dr Ambrose" Raven suddenly spoke in his ear, her slender body appearing next to his. Dean rightfully, almost jumped right out of his skin making Harmoni laugh.

"You just had to scare him even more huh?"

"That's what you get for eaves-droppin" Raven nudged her with something that Dean couldn't see. "Storm is resting at the moment, the babies keep movin, I think it's keepin her awake"

"Babies?"

Raven looked at him, those ominous black goggles staring straight through him, "They inject more than one baby Dr Ambrose, egg-sack usually means alot. Are all humans this stupid?"

"Fuck you" Dean spat out hotly, his cheeks tinting red with burning anger.

"I would love too Dr Ambrose but we're low on time, and apparently I would be hotter if I had eye-balls" Raven got out nicely that smirk bouncing around the hide-out.

"How did you do that?"

Raven gently patted his arm, "The only way I don't hear somethin is if I choose not to hear it."

After the crazy had died down and Dean had the full plan explained to him, he was resting outside with a smoke. According to Raven it was ok to go outside as long as he stayed within the lit perimeter. The ruined world lay before his eyes, the sense of choas surrounded his head making him wonder the big question, why him? Out of all the people in the world, why did these Temples of Earth call on him?

"I don't know Dr Ambrose, just the way it comes I guess"

Dean looked at her irritated, annoyed that she seem to always pop from no-where. Her slender fingers handing him another cup, this time filled with hot black liquid.

"It's just coffee" Raven assure him taking a seat next to him, "Durin my time on Earth I found myself addicted to coffee, thought you could use a cup"

Dean took a sip, glad for the caffine rushing into his veins. "So tomorrow we go to this space port thingy?"

"Now that we have found you, the only task left is findin _Tempys_ , that starts at the space port"

"That's it? We go to the space port, we find _Tempys_ and ask him nicely to reset time?"

Ravn let out a chuckle, "Sure on paper it sounds easy, but we all learnt a long time ago Dr Ambrose, somethings are easier said than done. Not to mention that _Tempys_ isn't exactly gonna be all that willin to help uz"

"Because he likes this destroyed fucked up world?"

"This world doesn't effect him Dr so why would he care about changin it"

Dean didn't say anything for a moment, a comfortable silence hanging between them in a destroyed world. He felt it deep inside his soul, the belief that he could help, the urge to help in anyway he could. He saw what the world had become and now he knew he would do anything to change it.

"Wanna see somethin cool?"

"Sure"

Raven put out her hand, her palm facing the wrecked world, _"Nawat"_

Dean's eyes popped from their sockets, the awe warping through his body as he witnessed the magic from that one word, powerful beams of ice shot up from the cracks in the ground. They danced in front of him, several beams shooting from the cracks of the earth, Raven layed her hand down and the beams vanished.

"What was that?" Dean forgot he was meant to be anything but amazed.

"Ice beams in their purest form"

"Thought you said Hunters don't have magic?"

"We don't. We have skills, or techniques rather. While Harmoni and Iziah can do actual magic, Storm and me can control the elements. Earth, Wind, Water and Fire, usually a Hunter can only manage to control two of the four elements"

"How many can you control?"

"I can control all four plus healing"

Dean gently nudged her "Show-off"

"After four-thousand years on this planet Dr you learn a few things"

"That's not possible"

"Trust me it's possible." Raven let out a sigh "Dean we need you to help save this world, if you can do that then I give you my word that I will get you back safely"

"Get me back? Meaning you got me here in the first place?"

"Yes and if you reverse time, I will get you back"

Dean grew silent again, thinking of his own time, the bright orange hair of the waitress that sent that spark through his body. The same spark the Hunter was dragging through him right now.

Raven gently clasped his rugged hand, wanting to tell him about Becky Lynch but she resisted. Dr Ambrose couldn't afford any distractions right now.

"Rae they're coming!" Harmoni suddenly shouted. Raven hauled Dean up and launched him inside as the first tremble went through him. His body bounced like a pin-ball around the room, blurred vision sped through his body. His organs strayed within his body, wanting to escape. Raven grabbed his body in her vice-grip, his body finally staying still as another rumble hit the hut.

"Fucking bombs!" Storm shouted from the hidden bedroom, "Fucking Breeders!"

After what seemed like forever the bombs finally stopped, leaving the dwellers within slightly shaken.

"What was that?"

"Bombs. You know 'Ka-boom!' Iziah supplied with her loud voice and signing fingers.

"Lets just try and get some sleep." Raven quickly checked in on Storm before leading Dean to another hidden bedroom. "Izzy you're on guard, let uz know if you hear anythin"

Iziah just laughed at the puzzled look on Dean's face as she trailed outside.


	6. A slight detour

**Chapter 6 A slight detour**

Dean was suddenly shaken at the crack of dawn, Raven's black goggles staring down at him, that wicked grin on her face.

"Time to go sunshine"

Dean tried to get his bearings, hoping that when he woke up properly, he would be at the bar and all this was just a dream. Looking around at the other dark figures gearing up, he knew that this ruined world was his reality now.

"What time is it?"

"Four a.m. If we leave now we should be able to miss the sandworms, with any luck"

Dean stretched his lean arms, trying not to think knowing that one of them could read minds.

"So what happens after we get to the space port?"

"We take the ship and hopefully land on Rykros"

And his head was back to spinning again, Rykros? Ship? It all just blared around in his head, he was trying to make sense of it but his brain just wouldn't allow that much.

"Maybe we should just concentrate on gettin to the space port" Raven said gently as she shoved several bottles of different coloured liquids in her pockets.

Quiet lingered around the small space, except for Iziah's loud humming. She seemed to be the only one that was happy about going into the war-zone.

"So after the world is re-set, where do you guys go?"

"South, deep south" Iziah laughed, a fireball appearing in her palm. She bounced it like a ball before snuffing it out.

"Hell?"

"I'm a Demon sweet-heart, where do you think I'd go?"

"What about the rest of you?"

"Harm will go back to the clouds and Storm will go back to Va-Hala and I'll be stickin around for a little while."

Dean looked to Raven slightly puzzled, wasn't the whole point of this little trip was to fix the world once and for all?

Raven let out a laugh at the look on his face "Just cause the world is fixed this one time, don't mean it's fixed for ever. You guys still need me for a while yet"

Dean decided to shut up after that, not that Raven minded his endless questions, but if he kept talking he would never leave the cave, there was just too much going on for his head to handle, it was all ready spinning, anymore information and he swore it would explode.

After a very quick breakfast they ventured out into the wrecked world. A single file line with Raven at the lead, then him followed by Storm and Harmoni then Iziah bringing up the rear. It was explained that in this new world, it was always safer to journey in a single line, with each person looking a different way to spot trouble. He found it slightly amusing that the blind chick was leading the way while the deaf chick had to listen for trouble.

"So why do you and Ro hate each other?"

"Ro?"

"Roman"

"Because he's a jackass who has set his sights a little too high"

"You do remember that I'm not from this world right? Cause you say things that you expect me to understand"

 _"Wat"_ Raven threw her palm to the left, catching a sandworm dead in the face, it's body let out a sick grunt before sliding back into the ground. "Roman is a Warrior and a Warrior's right of passage to become king is to claim a Hunter. Right now the idiot has his sights on me, because apparently he's the first one to have that thought"

Dean let out a sigh, "Maybe it would be best if I just didn't ask questions"

"Finally he gets it!" Iziah called out "Maybe we should consider who we're askin to save this world Rae, this one tends to be slow"

"Fuck you demon-bitch"

Iziah let out a giggle "You wouldn't wanna fuck me Dean, I'd hurt ya in the worst of ways"

"You know how almost everythin has an opposite" Raven cut in so Iziah couldn't entice him any further, the green envy hadn't been present in her system for so long she thought she could no longer feel it, but hearing her sister make lewd suggestions at Dean made the jealousy spring up.

"Like left and right, up and down"

"Yeah, well the opposite of a Hunter is a Warrior."

"Whats the difference?"

"We have a code of honour, certain rules and customs that have to be followed, Warriors only have one custom and thats the claimin of a Hunter, other than that, they pretty much do what they want to who they want, countless people have died because they came across a Warrior."

"How do you claim a Hunter?"

"Two ways, kill it or fuck it."

"And he wants to do that to you?"

"Could you imagine how high on the totem pole he would become if he managed to knock off the Queen of Hunters? He would pretty much be unstoppable, well to a point anyways"

"Raven, have you noticed?" Storm suddenly spoke up, halting the conversation between Dean and Raven.

"Yeah I noticed, somethin must've startled them good"

"How many do you think there should be out here?"

"I've only killed one so far, usually the count is at nine, somethin is drivin them away"

"Sandworms?" Dean asked remembering that was the creature Raven had been worried about earlier that morning, he was more surprised at how fast the time could go by, all ready it was hitting six a.m.

"Yeah, usually they're out in swarms, it usually takes the four of us just to get into town"

"What could be driving them away?"

"Sandworms don't like ice or anythin cold"

Raven suddenly stopped, Dean would've banged right into her if Storm hadn't of grabbed him just in time.

"What is it Rae?"

"I know where the sandworms are" Raven barely whispered pointing ahead to what Dean thought was the wreckage of a boat. The moster of his nightmares was chowing down on several sandworms at once, looking at it rip it's meal apart Dean couldn't help but be fascinated, the only facial feature it had was it's mouth, filled with razor sharp teeth and a long lizard like tongue. It's body crossed somewhere between a human and animal, dead rotting flesh peeling off it's skin, long lean limbs fit for chasing its meal and yet Dean swore he saw human hands, long fingernails used to sink into the flesh of the sandworms, he saw that the worms weren't exactly small, several of them tried to smother the beast but only suceeded in dying faster. Several gashes etched down it's back, something had tried to kill it before and hadn't succeeded, Dean guessed that they met the same fate as the sandworms.

"Be very quiet and be very gentle with your steps"

Dean watched her tip-toe across the ground, her black goggles stuck to the monster enjoying it's meal. He followed suit, trying to step very carefully, Dean wasn't about to ask why being quiet was going to help, he didn't see any ears on the beast. Still he kept his mouth shut and followed Raven hoping that the beast didn't suddenly feel like something fresher than sandworms. Raven threw her hand up signalling them to stop for a moment, the beast was on the move heading away from them. Dean thought the danger was over, that was until something wrapped around his ankle and tried to pull him under the ground, the loud yelp left his voice box before he could stop it. Suddenly the beast charging at them hungrily wasn't the biggest issue. Harmoni, Iziah and Storm dealt with the beast, Raven's tattooed hand wrapped around Dean trying to pull him free, Dean was trying to scramble up, trying to hold onto something solid but only suceeded in pulling Raven further underground. The shake of the Earth wrapped around him for a moment, the beast had finally been stopped, it's head rolling across the ground, blood pouring onto the Earth making the sandworms gorge like hungry sharks, Harmoni, Storm and Iziah tried to pull Raven and Dean out but the tug of war was being lost, Raven had no choice, she dove forward until her body was smothering his like a shield, whatever was trying to take Dean would wind up taking her as well.


	7. Under the ground

**Chapter 7 Under the ground**

Pain swept through his spine as Dean landed on the hard dirt. He was only given three seconds to rid the pain before more came crashing down when Raven landed on top of him. For a moment those black goggles just stared at the icy blue, making Dean wonder what exactly she would look like with her silver eyeballs.

"Sorry bout crushin you Dr Ambrose" Raven pulled her body away from his, that familiar swirl of emotion running in her body. For so long, she had been alone but one moment with Dean was enough to make her realise that being alone was no longer her wish. Raven looked around the underground cavern, trying find the reason as to why they were both under the earth. When she found it, she let out a sigh of relief, she really thought that that prick Roman was back, instead it was nothing more than a Flatter-plant, a carnivorous plant that could shoot beams of fire.

"Where are we Raven?"

"Under ground, my guess would be Monsen so we're not far from the space-port" Raven pulled out the walkie-talkie which was barely crackling, "Storm? Harm?"

"We're here Rae" Storm was barely getting through, "Where are you?"

"Underground, we should make it back to you guys before nightfall."

"What do you want us to do?"

"Get to the space-port and make it your home, no one but the Dr and me are to get through. Iziah has my permission to destroy anything that isn't one of us or Dean"

"Best day ever!" Iziah cheered through the walkie-talkie, making Dean smile.

"Just hold it down for as long as possible, we'll be back before nightfall if all goes to plan"

"Ok Rae" Storm managed to get through before the walkie-talkie just stopped working. Raven put it back in her pocket, she knew that it might come in handy again.

"So where do we go?" Dean asked looking around the cavern. It was an underground maze, different paths leading to different rooms, he could only hope that the blind girl would know which way to go.

"This way" Raven started walking giving Dean no time to object. For a moment they just walked in silence, the sounds of their feet and various animals bouncing around the dirt walls.

"So what are you going to do when the world is reset? How will you stop the threat?"

Raven merely put her fingers to her head like a gun, making Dean's eyes widen.

"You're going to _kill_ them?"

"I have too Dr, it's the only way"

"You just can't kill people, especially two powerful people"

"I can and I will" Raven said simply, "Besides I think the lives of two people out-weigh the lives of millions of people, don't you?"

Dean had no answer, as a Dr he had saved many lives but he had also lost some lives, he didn't want to lose them but after a while, there was only so much he could do. He couldn't imagine just sitting back and killing someone point blank.

"If it's any solice Dr, I will be humane, make it fast and simple"

"That's not solice Raven, thats just you trying to ease your guilt"

Raven finally stopped and looked at him square in the face, those black goggles peircing his soul. "I stopped feelin guilt a long time ago Dr"

"You're talking about killing two innocent people!"

"Keep your fucking voice down" Raven snapped, "You never know whats waiting in the shadows"

Dean shut his mouth, not wanting to talk to her anymore, all he did was follow her so he could re-set time and get out of this fucked up world, the faster he was away from Raven, the better.

"You Dr's are all the same" Raven spoke up in the silence, she didn't know if Dean was listening but still, she talked. "You think that life is good and death is evil, you have it all wrong and the sooner you pull your head out your ass, you will see that"

Dean let out a huff, every word she spoke made him want to punch her but seeing as how the girl had weapons he never knew exsisted, he knew it wasn't best to challenge her.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the Reaper"

The harshness of the voice made Dean hold his ears, it swept up his spine wanting to crush his eardrums. His hands moved from his ears when he looked at the voice closer, the voice was attached to another of his work collegues, Dolph Ziggler. Instead of his usual swagger, Dolph was wearing the oddest combination of black cloak/dress.

"Get out of the way Dolph" Raven pulled up her most powerful weapon, her prized sword. The scar down his face told Dean that Dolph had already tasted that blade, and the way the younger man recoiled from it, he didn't want to taste it a second time.

"I can't let you go Reaper, I have to stop you before you ruin the world again"

"I never ruined the world the first time, now get out of the way before I chop your fucking head off"

Dolph looked past Raven to the Dr, "Ah the good Dr, gonna help her change the world huh? Did she even tell you who she really is? What her role in this life truely is or are you just gonna follow her blindly, excuse the pun Raven"

"It's excused" Raven spat out before taking a leap at him, her sword slicing through his neck easily, his head rolled along the dirt floor as his body slumped down. "I always did hate him"

She looked to Dean who just stared at her wide-eyed, clearly the words of his former friend had struck a chord and he was wondering just what Raven was and what her real role in the world was.

"Dr Ambrose, we have to go." Raven said gently before putting her sword away.

"I am not going another step until you tell me who you really are"

"I told you all ready, I'm Raven, one of the temples of Earth"

Dean just stayed in his spot, willing to finally let the new creatures that he kept meeting finally feed on him.

Raven let out a sigh, she knew this was coming which meant explaining it all from the start, still if it meant saving the world and not to mention Storm, she could do it.

"We'll talk and walk, at least we can kill two birds with one stone"

"Fine" Dean relented falling into step beside her, in one breath his movements were halted again.

"I'm Death"


	8. I am necessary

**Chapter 8 I am necessary**

Dean could barely get his head around the words, there were so many questions he had especially since she had been telling him one thing, now it was something else. Had she been lying the entire time or was the story just more complicated.

"What do you mean your Death?"

"Grim Reaper. Eater of souls. You know, Death"

Dean was still stumbling, he could barely get the words out "You said Hunter?"

"Yeah I changed the name centuries ago, apparently Death is a bad omen"

"You're a murderer"

Raven really wished she had eyeballs, she really wanted to roll them at the naive doctor. "You people are all the same, you all think Death is evil, I am necessary, people are meant to die. No one can live forever Dr"

"So everything you told me was a lie?"

"Look around ass-clown, does it look like a lie?"

"How can you be a temple of Earth?"

Raven took off her goggles, that scarred skin staring at him evily. "Good people only want good, bad people only want bad, Death is the only neutrality in this life. Death doesn't care who you are or what you are, if it's your time to go, it's your time to go"

"And Dolph? Was it his time to go?" Dean demanded, from what he had seen Raven hadn't been a very fair death.

"It does not matter, when you re-set time, he will go back to his own time and his own life"

"That doesn't give you the right to kill just because you feel like it, if you can believed, you're no better than a Warrior"

Raven suddenly grabbed him by the throat, his body being slammed against the wall hard. Dean felt his body rise off the floor, he wasn't a small guy and Raven wasn't exactly huge, but somehow she had him cornered.

"There is only one way to really piss me off and thats compare our clan to a Warrior" Raven gave his throat a squeeze before letting him go, Dean had only gained moxy

"You won't kill me _Death_ , you need me"

That small smirk came to her face as she pulled her goggles back in place, "I won't kill you Dr Ambrose, but you don't exactly need your eye-balls to talk to _Tempys_ "

"Well I'm sorry to offend you but explain to me how you're different from a Warrior?"

"Death takes you if it's your time to go, with a warrior if you prove valuable, they will keep you alive even if you're not meant to be"

"And what effect does that have?"

Raven grew silent for a moment, wondering just how she was going to get the message through to him, like every one else, Dean had instantly judged her based soley on her proper title.

"A woman gets pregnant and decides to not keep the baby, she isn't ready. So she goes to the doctor and asks for an abortion, he says sure and tells her to come back tomorrow. The next day when she goes back, the Dr changes his mind and spends an hour convincin her that the baby deserves a chance at life. So she has the baby"

"And your point is?"

"The baby and it's mother were meant to die. The Dr would've been the reason they die but a Warrior changed the course of history"

"Again, your point is?"

Raven stopped walking for a moment so she could look at the Dr, hoping that he knew his history. "That baby was Adolf Hitler"

"Are you still going on about Hitler Raven? Really, just get over it" Roman smirked from his hiding spot, he finally had her cornered, once Raven had been claimed, the Dr would fall and the world would stay how he liked it, wrecked and ruined. Raven let out a sigh, before pulling up her sword, it was time to take care of Roman once and for all.

"Dr Ambrose even if you don't like the fact that I'm Death, at least promise you will put the world right because if you don't, I can assure you, it's only gonna get worse if pricks like him are left to run it"

Roman was about to say more but his words were cut short, Raven came swinging at him and suddenly he was busy deflecting that deadly sword with one of his own. Dean kept moving away, trying to stop himself from being hurt, dull clangs bouncing off the dirt walls, sparks firing as the Warrior and Death kept trying to kill each other. Dean really had no idea who to root for, Death or the Warrior who apparently was responsible for Hitler. His mind was suddenly made up, Roman had finally gotten the Hunter down, his sword pointed right at her throat. Raven tried to reach for her sword, the tussle with Roman had dis-armed her but true to her nature, she wasn't going to stop until she had too.

"You can't kill Death, Warrior"

"Maybe not, but then again with Storm taking over for you, well we all know thats gonna be hell on earth"

Roman's victory was short lived, the colour drained from his face as the blood started to run. His gray eyes could barely look down but somehow they managed it, straight through his throat was the sword Raven had lost. True to Roman's nature, even death wouldn't stop his mission, before his soul left the wrecked world, he made sure Death felt his sword.

Dean saw his friend's body slump down as his blood ran free, he didn't want to kill Roman but if Raven was telling the truth then it wouldn't matter, time would be re-set.

"Raven?"

The young girl didn't answer, her body just lay in front of him not moving as what little life she had started to ooze out of her. Dean picked her up in his arms, feeling her body in his made a calm reign over him. Suddenly he knew where to go and what to do. He could only hope that Raven lived long enough to see it.

 **A/N So only two chapters to go! Hope you guys have enjoyed!**


	9. Tempys

**Chapter 9 Tempys**

Dean made it to the space-port just before night-fall, just like Death had said. Raven still lay in his arms not showing any signs of life. When he held her close, he suddenly knew everything he had to know, he knew where to go and how to avoid the enemies. All the questions he had went un-answered, could Death die? If she did die, did that mean that all life was screwed, and just how was he meant to convince Tempys to reverse time if he was happy with this world.

"Storm?" Dean called out as the doors to the space-port opened, it was nothing more than a long corrider made of some weird metal. Little lights flashed around him meaning there was power.

"Storm!" Dean shouted getting more hysterical at the fact that no one seemed to care that Raven was slowly dying. Or whatever happened to Death. The flurry of girls came storming at him, Storm and Harmoni's faces turned ashen at the sight of an un-moving Raven. Iziah threw up a fire-ball,

"What did you do to her!?"

Dean ducked just in time, somehow keeping Raven from hitting the floor. "I didn't do anything! Roman did, oh by the way he's dead"

Iziah stopped for a moment before throwing one more fireball in his direction, she made sure that she missed.

"I don't know if she's dead, can she even die?" Dean asked softly as Storm took Raven's body, her hand running over her forehead, searching for something.

"She's not gone, not yet. But now we have even less time which means we're even more screwed because we all know that Tempys isn't gonna help us"

"Yeah he will" Dean said, his eyes hadn't left Raven. Despite the fact that she was the reason he grew up without parents, and her blunt manner, he couldn't help but like her, she was the first real person he had met. Dean looked to Iziah. His plan was a simple one but also a risky one, he had no idea of the power of this Tempys, there were so many ways it could go wrong but yet he wouldn't allow himself to lose Raven, he couldn't lose another person he had grown close too.

"Iziah, didn't you say Tempys was a demon? Couldn't you just make him do what we want, you're the queen of Demons aren't you?"

She let out a hollow laugh "Darlin, if I had that power over him why would we need you? Look, if I controlled every Demon in the world it would be a far worse place"

"Demons split into factions a long time ago, some still follow her and some don't" Harmoni informed him, "Why? What kind of plan do you have?"

"One that I'm not sure will work but I need you all to trust me"

Iziah was the first one to let out a laugh, one that sent shivers up his spine. "I trust no-one"

"Well your sister trusted me"

"And look where that got her" Iziah snapped at him before looking to Storm, "You wanna tell him the bad news?"

"What bad news?"

"The ship doesn't work, it can't be fixed because the one person to fix it, is currently dead, so yeah thanks for that Dean"

"Well aren't you a ray of sunshine" Dean glared at Iziah, "Is there another way to get Tempys here?"

The explosion rattled the space-port sending everyone flying, Storm just managed to hold onto Raven.

"If you wanted me Mortal, all you have to do is call"

Tempys wasn't anything like Dean expected, he expected it to be some kind of old man with an aging rocker complex, instead he got Seth Rollins. His hair tied into a weird looking man-bun. A long dark cloak trailing to the floor. Dean shouldn't of been surprised to see another one of his friends in this fucked up world, but somehow it did surprise him.

"Seth?"

Tempys raised an eyebrow before looking towards Iziah, he gave her a bow, his eyes not leaving her yet Dean could see the respect in his face.

"My queen"

"Tempys"

"So why have you called me here?"

"We need you to reverse time"

Tempys laughed making the walls shake. "Oh is that all human? How far back do you need to go? To the birth of Jesus Christ perhaps?"

"Oh I hate that story" Harmoni muttered shaking her head.

"Tempys you have to reverse time"

"I don't have to do anything" Tempys snapped at him, the walls shaking around them.

"It's your funeral" Dean shrugged turning his attention towards Storm, hoping that his plan would work. "Storm do you think that you could have the babies in this world?"

Storm stared at him wondering what the hell she was meant to say, "It's possible" She said slowly still trying to figure out his plan, "But it won't be easy"

Dean nodded like he knew what he was talking about. "Ok, so all we have to do is keep you safe until they come, Iziah you have permission to be all psycho-bitch"

"What do you mean my funeral?" Tempys asked, his green eyes narrowing at the human who was now ignoring him to his full extent.

"Speak human! What do you mean my funeral?"

Dean turned to him looking really bored, "You know of the temples of Earth right?"

"Of course I do"

"You don't think it's strange that Storm is still here and Raven hasn't moved on yet? From what I've been told the circle of Death only lasts for two hundred years, Raven has out-lived that, you don't find that odd?"

"Raven is a very resiliant Hunter"

Dean let out a smile "No Tempys, Storm isn't here to take over as Death, she's here to deliver the next three Temples of Earth." Dean put a hand on her belly like a loving father, he couldn't imagine the disgust she was feeling, knowing what was really growing inside her, he could only hope that Tempys fell for his act.

"If you reverse time not only could you save yourself but you'll save your queen, unless your loyalty is to Bray"

"Hold your tongue Dr Ambrose least I split it for you"

Dean smirked knowing he had the Demon roped in, more to the point the temples of Earth seemed to catch onto his plan.

"Do you really think that the politicians are the reason this world is fucked up? No you have to look deeper, this is about Bray finally getting out of his prison, if Bray finally gets free once and for all who do you think will be the first Demon to go?"

"The one that can reverse time" Iziah put in like she was meant too.

Tempys started to pace the space port "So if I reverse time this life will be changed. Even if I could do it I won't, it will destroy me"

"Tempys. You have served me well over the years and ironically you are the most loyal to me, if you reverse time I give you my word that no one will destroy you, in fact I might even promote you" Iziah bowed at him, he bowed back.

"Oh thats gross" Harmoni muttered as Iziah and Tempys started to make out like lovers in heat. Dean couldn't help but look facisnated as Iziah gripped Seth's body to her own.

"Every damn time they're together" Storm rolled her eyes "Iziah, really? Think you can stop making out with Tempys long enough to reverse time"

Tempys actually gave the deaf woman's ass a generous squeeze, if there was any Demon to trust it was certainly the queen.

"I will reverse time if you get to the correct point" Tempys bowed at them before vanishing.

"All right lets get you to the right point"

"And where is that?" Dean asked as Harmoni grabbed one of his arms, Storm grabbed the other. Iziah seemed a little too busy wiping her lips and thinking of Tempys. That just made his head spin all over again.

"To the start"

Dean felt his body spin, when he finally opened his eyes he was back at the destroyed bar, his ass in the original seat that he woke up in.

"If Tempys actually comes through you'll wake up back in the bar"

"And Raven?"

"She'll be fine" Harmoni assured him gently grasping his arm.

"For what it's worth Dean, I'm sorry"

"For what Storm?"

"This"

Storm grabbed his head and smacked it against the counter hard effectively knocking him out.

 **Back in Dean's time**

Dean jumped up from his spot, a headache starting in his head. The bar looked normal, a few stragglers leaving the bar due to it's closing. It was bright and had no signs of decay and rot. Apparently Tempys had kept his end of the bargain.

"Dude you ok?"

Dean jumped as Seth got his attention.

"You ok? You've been out of it for like twenty minutes"

"Twenty minutes?" Dean looked at his watch, sure enough Seth was right. It had only been twenty minutes. "What happened?"

"You said you felt tired so you laid your head on the bar, then you fell asleep. Guess that was my fault, draggin you out after a long days work"

Dean couldn't believe it, like he had been promised everything was back to normal. Seth wasn't a Demon with power to control time, Roman, who was across the way hitting on a very attractive Somoan girl, he didn't look like the Warrior he had killed.

"I'm back" Dean breathed relieved,

"What?"

"Nothing" Dean assured his friend before the bar's tv caught his attention. The news was on, the lead reporter updating about the story that had just broken. "Turn that up"

The barmaid clicked the remote so Dean could catch the end of the news.

" _The two politicians were found in their hotel room dead from gun-shot wounds, police suspect it was robbery gone wrong. Stephanie McMahon and her husband Hunter Hearst Helmsley were in the running to become..."_

"She did it"

"What?" Seth just looked at him "Dude are you sure you're ok?"

"Yeah. Yeah I'm fine"

Dean had no choice but to follow Seth from the bar, he didn't think that he would be happy that two people were dead but seeing what the world had become, he was thankful that Death was around.

"Hey Seth, if you were a Demon you would tell me right?"

Seth laughed "Dude you really need to get some sleep. Maybe next time we go out, you can get the barmaid's number"

"I heard that"


	10. After math

**Chapter 10 After math**

Becky closed up the bar just after midnight, all she had to do was dump the trash in the skip bin in the alley then head home to her single roomed apartment to spend another night alone. She had hoped that the cute Dr would ask her out but he seemed far too tired to do anything. The dark alley didn't scare her anymore, she had been taught how to defend herself a long time ago. Becky stopped dead when she heard the dog growl. A low growl that she had heard before.

"Hi Becky"

"Raven!"

Raven smiled at her only human friend, she had been alone for so long that having a friend was the only upside in her life. That and coffee. Becky looked at her friend, fear on her face.

"Are you here..."

"No Becky, I'm not here for Death"

Becky sighed in relief, her arms finally pulling her friend into a hug. "Can I?"

"Sure" Raven always seemed to know what she was thinking. Becky bent down and gave the dog a generous hug. "Hello Demon, you is a good boy, yes you are"

The dog licked her face happily, Becky was the only human it allowed near him, it seemed to understand that Becky was a friend of it's master.

"You're still blind" Becky said softly, she didn't know the whole story but she heard that Raven might re-gain her sight. Clearly if Demon was still here, licking her hand wanting more pats, then he was still needed.

"You don't need eyes to see" Raven smiled softly, "I need a favour from you Becky"

"What kind of favour?"

"There was a doctor in here earlier. A doctor Ambrose"

"Yes, the cute one with the dimples, I remember"

"He just saved this world from Hell on Earth and he thinks it was nothin more than a fucked up dream, in fact in a few days he'll forget about it entirely. I want you to take care of him"

Becky's eyes widened, her face turning white. "You mean, you want him dead?"

"No" Raven couldn't help but laugh "My job isn't all about takin lives Becky, sometimes I get to make people happy, and after he saved our asses, he deserves to be happy." Raven gently touched her face "And so do you"

"You just can't make someone love another"

"No. But he likes you, more than he's ever liked anyone, and you like him. Ask him out, get to know him."

Raven touched her face again "I just wanna make sure that he's ok."

"I'll see what I can do"

Raven nodded her head "Thank you Becky. I should be goin,"

"Will I see you again?"

"Only the one time you don't wanna" Raven winked leading Demon away. Becky only saw her vanish into thin air taking the stench of death with her.

 **A/N So I hope you guys enjoyed this little story! Thank you for all the love and support, you guys are awesome! Now who would like a pre-quel showing how Becky and Death met? Let me know!**


End file.
